


Blood Is on my Tongue

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [27]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Link feels it again, that itch under his skin that tells him it’s been too long since he’s fought something for the hell of it.





	Blood Is on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For San, who always listens to me babble about Link.
> 
> 041\. Spontaneous Sex  
> Title from Cut My Lip by Twenty One Pilots  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Link feels it again, that itch under his skin that tells him it’s been too long since he’s fought something for the hell of it. He looks out the window of his little house in Hateno Village and his eyes flick to Hyrule Castle for a moment, but he shakes his head. He’s not ready for that yet, physically or mentally. He’s trying to think if there’s any place he’s left untouched when it strikes him - the blood moon was the night prior.

He goes on the prowl, teleporting to a random shrine and wandering until he finds a pack of lizalfos and blue moblin. They’re bigger than him, faster than him. They’ll make a good fight.

Link sneaks up behind the moblin on watch, swinging his rusty broadsword at its back. He slices it instantly, but the sound wakes the rest of the pack. They come at him, swinging clubs and spears. Link will be the first to admit he’s a little out of practice. He’s spent the last several weeks perfecting his cooking instead of training or heading for another divine beast, so when a moblin catches him in the ribs with its spiked club, he isn’t overly surprised.

Link ducks and rolls out of the way, finally executing a perfect dodge or two, and takes out the last of them. He's beaten and bloody and out of breath. He falls to his knees and notices that he’s  _ hard. _ He yanks his trousers and those stupid Sheikah shorts and takes himself in hand, a mix of his own and monster blood as lubricant. He gives himself a few strokes, and when the blood on his hand isn’t enough, he drags his fingers through the cuts on his side, still hot and wet.

He raises up on his knees, shoving two of his bloodied fingers into his hole and rides his own hand, but the itch is still there under his skin. He needs  _ more. _

Link fumbles for the Sheikah slate, bloody fingers slipping around the screen, but he manages to teleport elsewhere, landing in front of the shrine in the Zora’s Domain. He makes himself decent enough to walk around, still hazy with lust. Sidon is in front of Mipha’s statue, as always, but Link grabs his arm and drags until Sidon follows Link to Sidon’s own chambers. Link pushes the prince back onto the bed.

“Need you,” he signs, dropping his equipment and shedding his clothes. He climbs on top of Sidon, rutting against the smooth skin and pushing three bloody fingers back into his hole. When Sidon’s erections finally make themselves known, Link sighs in relief. He pulls out his fingers and sinks down onto the closest on, riding like his life depends on it.

He grabs at Sidon’s hands, pressing them into his hips so Sidon’s claws draw more blood.

“Link, you’re terribly injured-” Sidon fusses, but Link shuts him up with a kiss, intentionally cutting up his lips on the prince’s sharp teeth and licking the blood from his lips. His ribs and lungs are burning, body aching, but it also aches for even more than he already has.

Link pulls up enough to line up Sidon’s second cock, sinking down in one fluid motion. It’s almost too much with what little preparation Link gave himself, but it’s good, so so good, exactly what Link needs. Sidon lets go of his worries for Link’s condition at the tight heat around both of his members and he pushes up, losing himself in the motion. 

Link wraps one hand around his own cock, biting down on the other for one last burst of pain, and he comes so hard his vision whites. He keeps riding, though, reveling in the sweet sensitivity that comes post-orgasm. It doesn’t take long for Sidon to come, filling Link so much that his stomach bulges a little and he has come leaking out of him as he slumps forward.

“You seem to be in a very poor condition, my friend,” Sidon says softly.

Link shakes his head. “I’ll be okay,” he finger-spells with one hand. Mipha’s grace will heal him soon enough. He wants to lie here and savor the aches and pains while he has them. He draws his fingers through whatever blood is still oozing from his wounds, uses it to draw little patterns on Sidon’s stomach until he falls asleep on top of the prince, warm, aching, content.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
